dragonballfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dragon Ball NG: S2 Episode 26 - The Kureebran Prince
Recap Last time on Dragon Ball NG, as the Z-Fighters make their way toward Kureebra, Goku is already there as he took on Masoak, Pluton, and Satern. As the trio seemed too overwhelming for Goku, he is saved by his protégé Uub! As things seemed to be secure for both Goku and Uub, a mysterious swordsman appears. He is named to be a prince of Kureebra named Nus as he calls upon two of his servants named a female named Asuron and a male named Uraneck, who is son of Martial. The two had taken on Uub, who bested them by knocking out Uraneck and killing Asuron. However, as Uub got the best of the two, Nus blindsided Uub with a sneaking slash from his sword. Can Uub do battle with the sneaky tactics of Nus? Will The other Z-Fighters get to Kureebra in time to save Goku and Uub? Find out on today, on Dragon Ball NG. Episode 26 - The Kureebran Prince The scene starts off with Uub kneeling on one knee holding his side, panting. Uub: "Pant...pant...pant...pant..." Nus: "You seem miserable. Shall I put you out of your misery?" He unsheathes his sword as he raises it in the air in preparation to strike as he is then hit by an energy ball. Nus: "Grr.. What?" He looks over toward the man who threw the blast, Goku. Nus: " You people just don't know when to stay down, now do you." Goku: " There's more of us that are coming soon...((Come on, Kaizen...)" The Z-Fighters in Space... Kaizen: "Blake and the others should be arriving quicker than us to Kureebra." Railugus: "Let's hope they at least stand a chance long enough for us to show up and annihilate them!" Kuma: " Also we should worry about redeeming Cargo." Kaizen: "Yeah.. He won't die in vain. Once we gather those Dragon Balls, he'll be reunited with us once again." Kaizen: "Well, back to training, Railugus." Railugus: "Right." He and Kaizen both powered into their Super Saiyan forms. Kaiten looked on. "((Cargo.. you were killed.. It makes me furious just thinking about it but..)) Kureebra Battle: Uub vs. Nus= Nus is seen sticking his sword into Goku's stomach wound as Goku screams out in agony. Uub: "Grrr... No. Get..AWAY FROM HIM!!!" He charges up his energy as teleports behind Nus with a devastating punch to the jaw to send him flying. Nus catches himself, however, as his feet dragged in the ground slowly stopping his movement. Nus: "Impressive." Nus slashed at Uub with his sword as a blast comes from the Sword. Uub flips out of the way as he jumps in the air and delivers an Energy Volley Barrage toward Nus who slices the blasts and nullifying them. Nus: "Seriously. You're going to have to do better than that if you want to defeat me." Uub would then rush at Nus punching at him as Nus effortlessly dodges his punches and then would use a Fatal Blow slash to go right through Uub as he gets him kneeling one one knee bleeding from the side and mouth. As Nus flew into the sky, looks down at Uub with a smirk on his face. "Heh, Earth sent one of it's pathetic fighters to Kureebra to get himself killed." Uub: "Grr.. Fine. You want the real deal? Kaaa...Meee..... Haaaaaaaaaaaa....Meeeeee..." He charged up a Kamehameha wave. Nus: "Hm..?" Uub: "HAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" An explosive Kamehameha was launched toward Nus, as gravel rose and a crater was made underneath Uub. Goku: ((This power.. Uub's grown.)) He slowly died as his vision blurred a bit. As the dust settled and cleared, an unharmed Nus was seen. Nus: " You exhaust all that energy, yet it hasn't hurt me at all." He smirks. Nus then slashes Uub with his blade multiple times as Uub bleed as fell to the ground. Nus: "As this is the end, I must wait for the other fools." He once again raised his sword at Uub but is once again stopped, only this time by a boomeranging sword which knocks Nus' blade out of his hand. Nus: "What..?" He looked back. Kyle, Dusten, and Blake all were there and have arrived. Dusten: "Nus, we're taking you and the rest of you Kureebrans down!" Kyle: "Hello, 'Master'." Conclusion It looks like the cavalry have arrived! Blake, Kyle, and Dusten have arrived on Kureebra. They now will face what appears to be their former master, but will the students best the teacher? Or will the students end up like Goku and Uub? Find out on the next Dragon Ball NG.